1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for clamping and rotating the object, comprising two plates to be opened and closed or rotated over synchronously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a device for clamping and rotating the object according to the prior art. As illustrated, the device 10 comprises a first plate 111, a second plate 113, two first rods 13, and a second rod 15. The first plate 111 is positioned oppositely with the second plate 113, and a clamping space 12 is provided between the first plate 111 and the second plate 113.
Two first rods 13 are provided on two ends of the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 respectively, that is, one ends of the first rods 13 are respectively connected to the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 through the first cylinder 171 and second cylinder 173. Accordingly, the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 can be drove to displace up and down for adjusting the size of clamping space 12 by the first cylinder 171 and the second cylinder 173, such that the object can be clamped between the first plate 111 and the second plate 113.
Besides, another end of the first rod 13 is connected to two ends of a second rod 15 through a transmission belt 19, accordingly, the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 can be drove to rotate by the first rod 13 since the second rod 15 is rotated. In other words, the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 of the device 10 can be used for clamping and rotating the object.
However, during the device 10 is clamping and rotating the object, the cylinders 171 and 173 thereof may telescoped asynchronously; therefore, as two first cylinders 171 telescope asynchronously, two ends of the first plate 111 will be with different heights; similarly, as two second cylinders 173 telescope asynchronously, two ends of the second plate 113 will be with different heights. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for use.
Moreover, the first plate 111 may be damaged due to the left first cylinder 171 and the right first cylinder 171 are telescoped asynchronously, that is, the left first cylinder 171 is telescoped faster than the right first cylinder 171, similarly, the second plate 113 may be damaged due to the left second cylinder 173 and the right second cylinder 173 are telescoped asynchronously.
The gravity also affects the first cylinder 171 and the second cylinder 173 to telescope asynchronously through the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 during the operation process; for example, when the first plate 111 is positioned upper than the first cylinder 171, the first cylinder 171 will bear the weight of the first plate 111, such that the first cylinder 171 will extend slower and retract faster; comparatively, when the second plate 113 is positioned lower than the second cylinder 173, the second cylinder 173 will bear the weight of the second plate 113, such that the second cylinder 173 will extend faster and retract slower. Therefore, the device 10 will be inconvenient for use due to the first plate 111 and the second plate 113 are displaced asynchronously.